The truth about love one shot
by Inubunny
Summary: Is Inu to late to save the woman he loves. read to find out! there is a lot of death in this story so if you donot like then do not read.


The truth about Love  
One shot  
  
By: Inubunny  
  
A/n this is a really short version of my other story the truth about love  
and it is very sad and if you do not like death and suicide then do not  
read this. And if u do read this please review.  
Dc: I do not own  
  
The beginning of the end  
  
The tears and all the pain she had been through for him and he did not even care. He did not even care! Why had she done this why had she given up every thing for a person that did not give a shit for her! She hated what she had become and even more she hated him! Yet she loved him so much she was so confused but she knew that she had to do something and she knew exactly what that was! Kagome got up from her bed that she had been crying on hoping to hide from the pain but now she knew what she had to do to get ride of the pain and she was going to do it no matter what! She would finally give the bastard what he wanted the most!  
  
No! Shit! Where is she? I need to find her! I just hope that I am not to late! I hope that she does not do what I think she will! I can not believe I did that to her! I hate myself I just have to get to her! Inuyasha thought as he ran through the forest as fast as he could.  
  
She is going to do it and I will finally be free of her and have Inu all to myself and be able to take him to hell with me! Kikyo thought as she stood there on cliff and looked down over all the hell she had cased. The hell that she had brought to life. She looked at all the people screaming and running for their lives and trying to escape the darkness that she had released and was now feasting upon them like the savage beast that it was. She just stood there and watched as she laughed an evil laugh that could bring a shiver down your spin and make you want to run and hide. The pleasure she was getting from their pain was something that could make you sick. She just watched as everything was turning into the living hell that she had wanted to create so that everyone knew how she had felt when she was killed! When she had her life stolen from her!  
  
I will give him what he has desired the most I will let him live in peace with his love and I will give his love what I still hold of her soul so that he can be happy with her! I just wish for him to be happy for him to smile and enjoy what is left of his life! Kagome thought as she ran towards what would make her wish come true.  
  
"STOP!" he yelled with all his might. "Please Kikyo stop this you are killing every one!" Inuyasha yelled as he watched his friends Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara all being beaten rather badly by all the demons that were attacking them. He ran over to Kikyo and took her into his arms hoping that maybe it would bring her back to her oldself and he would not have to hurt her. He watched with horror as one by one his friends where being killed slowly and he heard their screams of terror and pain. It chilled him to the bone and he did not notice the blade that was being raised to his back.  
  
You will now know what it felt like when you stabbed me in the back all those years ago. I will make you regret ever betraying me. No, betraying me twice. The first when you killed me and the second when you fell in love with the bitch of a copy of mine. I will make you regret for every being born and casing me such pain! Kikyo thought with pure hatred radiating from her eyes. As she raised the blade to his back right above his heart about to plung it in and get her revenge for the hell he had cased her.  
  
"NO!" screamed Sango as she watched Miroku jump in front of her and being killed in the process as the spear was shoved through his back and blood was splashed onto her face and he slumped to the ground with an eerie thud. She was too scared to look. So she turned her head only to meet with the sight of Shippo lying in a pool of his own blood his eyes open but all you could see was the whites of his eyes because they had rolled in his head. His skin was ghostly white and he held no life in him what so ever. Then Sango quickly turned her head only to be met with the sight of Kirara lying on top of a very sharp rock with it pointing out of the other side of her back. The blood slowly dripping down the rock that made it look like a waterfall of blood that was absorbed in to the ground. Sango was forced to look back at Miroku only to be met with her greatest fear. She slowly crawled over to him as her heart slowed with ever second because she was losing blood from all the numerous wounds she had acquired through the battle. She left a thick trail of blood behind her as she made her way over to the limp form of Miroku. She slowly pulled his deathly cold and pale body so it was turned toward her. Her heart slowed down even more as her heart shattered because her greatest fear was really. He was dead the only man she had ever loved was dead and she never got the chance to tell him how much she cared for him and the tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. And as her tear hit his face her body slowly fell to the ground next to him dead. "I love you" was whispered into the wind, as the two dead figures lay there motionless.  
  
Kagome now held the shikon jewel in her hands and was standing under the god tree that she had first met Inuyasha under and started a relationship with him and it would be where she would also end her relationship with him. She held the jewel in front of her as she made the wish that would end everything. She spoke the words with a single tear falling down her cheek.  
  
Inuyasha then noticed the knife being held above his back and upon instinct and drew his sword pushing Kikyo away from himself and using it to slice her in half now knowing that there was no saving her but the words she had said still lingered in the air. "You are to late she will be dead before you get there you will be to late to save her!" Her who was she talking about then it hit him and he ran with all his might hoping and praying he would make it. He did not need to look to know that all his other friends were already dead. He could smell their death in the air as a matter of fact all that you could smell in the air was death. The death of all those around him and all those he cared about and soon he would have no one. But now the only thing he had left would soon be taken from him if he did not hurry. He had to make it. Especially after what he had said to her the last time he had seen her...  
  
Flashback  
  
"I wish you where dead! I wish you would just die!" Inuyasha yelled furiously. He knew that what Kagome had said about Kikyo being dead and she was never coming back being true but he did not care. He would not listen to it. He could bring her back to life with the shikon jewel. Kagome's eyes began to water and she turned and ran from him. And he just stood there and did not even think to go after her he was to angry to even care what she did.  
  
End Flashback  
  
I hope she did not take that to heart! I just hope that I am in time! If she dies I do not know what I would do! I need her I can not even believe that I told her that! I have to find her! Inuyasha thought as he used his demon speed in the hope of getting there in time to stop her. He could smell her blood and he only hoped that he got there in time.  
  
"Inuyasha I hope you are happy now because you will get your wish! I wish to fulfill Inuyashas wish! I wish to die!" Kagome yelled at the jewel and it began to glow and transformed into a poisonous dagger for her. She brought to her arm and mad a small cut it hurt like hell but she knew her wish had been fulfilled. She brought the dagger up to her throat. "Good Bye Inuyasha I hope you are very happy with the life you have chosen!" And with those last words she pushed it into her throat and she brought it quickly back around and plunged it deep into her heart.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Inuyasha screamed when he heard her words. He had finally gotten there just in time to see her commit the final act. "NO! This can not be! How could you how could you! You have to be alive because without you I am nothing! I have no reason to live!" the last words he had spoken played back to him in his mind. As he kneeled there in front of her dead body. He raised his hand to the hilt of the dagger and slowly pulled it out of her chest. He watched as the blood dripped of the dagger and dagger seemed to gleam like it was beckoning him to use it to feel the cold melt inside his chest. He drew it to his chest and looked one last time at the dead woman that lay in front of him. He then slowly pushed the dagger into his chest. "I am coming to join you my love" he whispered as he slowly slumped to the ground next to her. His arm landed around her waist as if to hold her one last time. Pov of the guardians  
  
Then all they saw was death. They looked on to the dead bodies of Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara all dead and no hope to save them. Then they slowly turned to see the dead of Inuyasha and Kagome. They had so much hope and so much going for them but no he had to open up his big mouth. And we had so much planned for these two. The guardians thought and then went to leave knowing that there was nothing they could do to help. All that was left now was death!  
  
For all you people the like happy endings here is one for you   
  
The light was blinding and it hurt so badly. He did not want to open his eyes and not see her there. There was no point in him even hoping she would be standing there in front of him. He knew she was dead. "Inuyasha open your eyes" came a soft familiar voice. He slowly opened one eye and then his eyes snapped open. He could not believe it! She was there standing in front of him! She was there with him. He stood up fast and ran to her throwing his arms around her never wanting to let her go again. "I am so sorry! I am so so sorry!" Inuyasha said as he held her tight to him. "It is okay I heard what you said. "I love you too," Kagome said with kindness in her voice as she hugged him back. "Now look over there," she said as she pointed into the distance. Inuyasha looked to where she was pointing and saw all his friends. Miroku and Sango were kissing after meeting up and finally telling their true feelings to each other. Shippo and Kirara were snuggled together happy just to be there. "Where are we?" Inuyasha asked at last after seeing all of his friends noticing that they were surrounded by all white. "We are at the final gate. All we have to do is walk through that gate and we will be in the after life," Kagome stated as she pointed to a thing that looked like a Golden Gate. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then to the doorway. He bent down. "Just incase I do not get judged the same as you and we end up in different places I want to give you this," Inuyasha said as he kissed her on the lips and she kissed back. They then walked through the gate hand and hand. To spend the rest of eternity with each other since they were both judged the same and sent to heaven together.  
  
Fin  
  
A/N I hoped that you liked it. Plz r&r and if u do not no what the guardians are they r my own special characters that I created! If u read my other stories u will no what they r! I will update my other stories soon. Much Love! Peace Out! Inubunny 


End file.
